London baby London
by jessikamcfly
Summary: a young girl falls in love with out knowing it  Ask me anything  Ask me anything


Hey !

I am writing to ask you if you will write me a story.. :)

name of the main person - Marija

name of mcfly member - Dougie Lee Poynter

if it a love frendship or hate story - Love story :'3

the main story line - I had gone to live with my cousin who lives in London and works with McFly

love - Yes

peace - Yeah

rock - Okay

Need more info tell me : ) xxxx

Thank you!

Today was the day when I got my first flight to London. I was going to see my cozen that I hadn't seen in years his name was Mathew fletcher or know by everyone else as fletch.

I went to one of the best schools in the world and worked my hardest to get the grades I needed.

I know what you're thinking am I rich well yer but it's my father's money and I'm not spoilt I have a part time job working at music label.

That's why I'm going to London my cozen Fletch was the manager of a band called Mcfly apparently they are pretty big in England. Fletch has offered me a job to work with his band as work experience.

If from Malta and it's only a small island in southern Europe. This means that there are not many places that you can get that kind of work but fletch is giving me a helping hand.

As I got on the plane I opened my lap top and did the one thing I had promised that I would not do.

I when on goggle and typed in Mcfly. I spent all the flight reading about them.

The plan landed and as I was walking through the terminal I could see hundreds of screaming girls surrounding a blonde boy who was signing autographs and having his pictures taken with slutty looking girls.

As I looked at the blond boy he looked at me.

"Marija" he shouted while making his way over to me with the girls still surrounding him.

"Err yer "I said unsure of who was talking to me.

Without a word he grabbed my hand and pulled me and my suitcases though the crowd to a car waiting near the terminal exist.

I was now sat in the back of a car with an unknown boy who had the most sparkling blue eyes.

Wait focus who is he. The boy seemed to see my panic.

"hey I'm Dougie Poynter" he said holding out his hand while smiling.

Then it clicked and I stopped freaking out he was Dougie the bass guitarist in mcfly.

Wait a got Marija you only spent a 3 hour flight looking at them.

"Hey I'm Marija Pisani" I said with a slight maltase accent coming out making me blush.

"So you are coming to live with us for a while" Dougie said slightly checking me out making me blush even more.

"Yup I hope it's not too much trouble" Marija said looking at dougie who was no leaning over her to speak to the driver.

"So what's you favourite program" he said back to me smiling a little.

"its FRIENDS" I said knowing that dougie would have hers of it

He just nodded and continued to ask questions about me 10 questions in and I was now bored.

"so what is the first place you wanna go in London" dougie said while looking out of the window.

"I don't know the only things I know about London are from FRENDS" I said he was not listedning

"LONDON BABY LONDON" I shouted at him

He looked round and looked confused but her laughed and started to text on his phone.

When they got to the house dougie showed her to her room and introduced everyone to her but the boys were too preoccupied with their girlfriends the only one who hung around her was dougie.

A few weeks passed and dougie and Marija grew close and things started to change for them.

Marija work was hard and she spent most of her time on her own or with dougie as the other were busy with their own life and Marija was a bit shy so she didn't try to be closes with them as much as she should have the only reason she and dougie were was because dougie never left her alone.

"sooo Marija" dougie said who was sat on the end of her bed while she was finishing paper work.

"What doug" she replied not looking up from her papers.

It took her about 10 seconds to realise that dougie had leant over the bed and locked his lips on to her.

He pulled away when she didn't kiss back and started to blush

"Im so.. I didn't mean.. to.." dougie mutted running out of her room.

Marija was just sat there looking at the door way were dougie had just left thinking that this was one of the best moments of her life.

Then she realised that dougie had thought she had just rejected him.

Walking down the corridor to dougis room she opened it to see dougie just sat on the floor with his face looking up at the celling with his eyes closed.

She smiled knowing what she was about to do.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips and dougie then pulled her down on his lap and kissed her back.

"dougie" she said putting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Uh" he said putting his arms around her.

"What does this mean" she said looking up at him looking into his blue eyes.

"whatever you what it to be" he smiled stood up and turned as he walked to the door. "as this is London baby London"

My heart melted as he quoted my favourite program FRENDS

He remembered.


End file.
